


Arsura d'amuri

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, mimì lo vede e non capisce più nulla, salvo ha un orecchino
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: "Salvo ma stai babbiando? Che ci veni a dire che quest'orecchino è tuo?"
Relationships: salvo montalbano/mimì augello
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Arsura d'amuri

“Dottori, dottori, stava puliziannu stamattina e per caso trovai quest’orecchino infilato dentro al cassetto della libreria! Mi scusasse se sono indiscreta, ma per caso apparteneva a vostra madre quando era giovane?”

Quelle erano state le parole che la sua cameriera, Adelina, gli aveva rivolto quel pomeriggio quando era tornato a casa. La donna aveva da poco terminato le faccende di casa e stava per andarsene, quando sentì la porta di casa aprirsi e il commissario rientrare; quindi approfittò per spiargli questa domanda. 

Salvo posò la giacca sulla sedia e si avvicinò alla cameriera per vedere di che orecchino si trattasse –strano, pensò, non ricordava di aver portato con sé gli oggetti che appartenevano a sua madre. Era morta così tanto tempo prima che tutto ciò che la riguardava era rimasto nella vecchia casa in cui abitavano quando lui era piccolo; nemmeno a casa dei suoi zii aveva poi portato molte cose –solo qualche foto della donna. 

Adelina gli mostrò l’orecchino: semplice, d’argento, a forma di cerchio. 

Quell'orecchino era il suo! 

Lo disse alla donna, che si meravigliò. “Ma come sarebbe che quest’orecchino è di vossia, dottori? Ma che sta babbiando?”

“No, Adelì, vero è. Ce l’avevo quando ero più picciotto” 

“Bedda matri, dottori, non ce la immagino proprio a vossia cu l’orecchino. A mia mi parìa che era cosa solo di fimmina!” 

“No, Adelina, quando ero più picciotto io ce l’avevano anche un sacco di masculi.” 

Ed era la verità. A diciott’anni esatti, nel ’68, Montalbano si era unito alle proteste: si era ribellato e si era scontrato con la polizia. Portava i capelli più lunghi di come li avesse adesso e, come molti altri suoi coetanei che avevano preso parte agli scontri, si era perfino fatto un orecchino all’orecchio sinistro. Doveva dire la verità, gli piaceva come gli stesse addosso… Gli dava un’aria seria, da tipo autoritario che sapeva il fatto suo. 

L’aveva tenuto per un po’, poi qualche anno prima, quando era entrato in polizia, aveva dovuto rimuoverlo. Ma l’aveva conservato gelosamente e adesso lo teneva ben nascosto in un cassetto della libreria, proprio dove l’aveva trovato Adelina (che era andata via, ancora leggermente scossa.) 

Ogni tanto, la sera, lo tirava fuori e lo indossava: ripeteva questo gesto circa una volta al mese, per evitare che il buco all’orecchio si chiudesse definitivamente. Un po’ gli mancavano i tempi in cui lo sfoggiava sempre, anche se non lo aveva confessato a nessuno. 

Nemmeno a Mimì. 

Mimì era il suo vice al commissariato di Vigata: era un ragazzo più o meno della sua stessa età –aveva solo due anni in meno di Salvo- ed era caparbio e orgoglioso quanto lui. Era per questo che non appena avevano iniziato a collaborare erano iniziati anche i primi battibecchi; il primo giorno avevano litigato mandandosi addirittura a quel paese a vicenda. 

Poi si erano chiariti, avevano fatto pace e il loro sodalizio si era rafforzato, sia nel lavoro che fuori. 

Mimì, infatti, era anche il ragazzo di Salvo. Stavano insieme da qualche mese, e le cose andavano bene. Salvo non aveva ben chiara la dinamica dei fatti, sebbene come commissario fosse uno dei migliori in fatto di intuito e logica: non capiva come lui e Mimì fossero passati nel giro di qualche tempo dal battibeccare e litigare riguardo le indagini nel suo ufficio al fare l’amore sulla scrivania di quella stessa stanza. 

Non se lo spiegava. Lui di solito non era uno che si lasciava andare facilmente nelle relazioni umane, anzi; ci volevano mesi, addirittura anni, prima che riuscisse a legarsi indissolubilmente a qualcuno. Ecco perché era sempre stato un tipo solitario, non riusciva quasi mai ad aprirsi del tutto; ma Mimì aveva una personalità talmente travolgente che Salvo (senza sapere come) si era ritrovato perso di lui già dopo le prime settimane. 

Era stato facile, era successo e basta. 

Salvo abbandonò i suoi pensieri; lasciò l’orecchino sul tavolo della sala da pranzo e si spostò in terrazza, davanti al suo amato mare, a bere un bicchiere di vino bianco mentre aspettava il suo ragazzo per cena. Sarebbe stata una serata dedicata esclusivamente al lavoro, avevano deciso; avrebbero cenato con qualcosa di leggero (qualche antipasto di pesce che Adelina aveva preparato) e si sarebbero messi a lavorare sull’indagine, su cui da giorni non muovevano passi avanti. 

Aveva ancora un po’ di tempo prima che Mimì arrivasse: allora tornò in sala da pranzo, prese l’orecchino e si posizionò davanti allo specchio per indossarlo. Si ammirò; gli stava ancora bene come quando era un diciottenne. 

Si chiese come avrebbe reagito Mimì se l’avesse visto. Per un attimo fu tentato di lasciarsi l’orecchino addosso, per vedere la reazione del ragazzo, ma se ne pentì quasi subito: Mimì si sarebbe sicuramente messo a spiargli mille domande e lui non aveva gana di spiegare tutto. 

E poi avevano del lavoro da fare e non dovevano distrarsi. In nessuna maniera. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sentì il campanello suonare e andò ad aprire. Salutò Mimì con un bacio e lo invitò ad accomodarsi: “Dai, Mimì, mettiti subito in terrazza e tira fuori tutte le carte di cui necessitiamo. Io prendo le cose da mangiare così ceniamo veloci veloci e poi ci mettiamo subito a travvaghiare” 

“Va bene, Salv- e stu cosu che ci viene a dire?” sentì il suo ragazzo sbraitare. 

Salvo uscì dalla cucina con un’espressione confusa. Chi minchia gridava Mimì? Guardò il ragazzo e si accorse che aveva qualcosa che luccicava tra le mani. 

Minchia, l’orecchino! Aveva dimenticato a conservarlo nel cassetto quando l’aveva tolto prima e l’aveva lasciato lì in bella vista, dove Mimì l’aveva trovato. Camurria, ora avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi un sacco di domande e non avrebbero lavorato più. 

“Niente, Mimì, quello è-“ 

“E’ di qualche femmina, vero? Fituso, lo sapevo!” 

Mimì, da bravo maestro del tiatru qual era, era già saltato alle sue conclusioni. 

“Mimì, ma quale femmina, ma finiscila” 

“Salvo non mi coglionare, ah. E’ di qualche femmina per forza. Altrimenti spiegami per quale altro motivo dovresti tenere un orecchino in casa.” 

Salvo alzò gli occhi al cielo; più le cose gli siddiava farle, più si ritrovava a doverle fare per forza. Decise di spiegare tutto a Mimì. “Non c’è nessuna femmina. Quello è mio” 

“Salvo ma stai babbiando? Che ci veni a dire che quest’orecchino è tuo?” 

“Vero è. L’ho fatto quando ero più giovane, più precisamente quando avevo diciott’anni. Era il ’68 e io ero tra quelli che presero parte ai movimenti di protesta. C’erano un sacco di ragazzi all’epoca che avevano st’orecchino e allora ho deciso di farmelo anche io; l’ho tenuto qualche anno e poi l’ho tolto quando sono entrato in polizia.” 

“Peccato” 

“Peccato cosa?” 

“Che tu l’abbia tolto.” Il tono di Mimì era completamente diverso da quello che aveva avuto qualche minuto prima; adesso era basso, gutturale. 

“Ho dovuto. E poi ormai adesso sono più adulto, non credo mi starebbe bene. Sarei ridicolo.” 

Non lo pensava, ma non voleva che Mimì cominciasse a coglionarlo. 

Anche se Mimì non ne aveva la minima intenzione. Stava squadrando Salvo dalla testa ai piedi, con uno sguardo che indicava chiaramente che quella sera, di lavoro, non ne avrebbero vista manco l’ombra. 

E infatti diede l’orecchino a Salvo e impose: “Mettitelo.” 

“No, Mimì, dai sono ridicolo, è da una vita che non lo metto-“ 

“Zittiti e mettiti st’orecchino.” 

Salvo sentì un brivido lungo la schiena –quando Mimì gli parlava con quel tono e lo guardava in quel modo, si sentiva completamente avvampare. 

Esitando un po’, indossò l’orecchino. 

La reazione del suo ragazzo fu istantanea. 

Mimì gli diede a malapena il tempo di chiudere il gancio dell’orecchino che gli si fiondò addosso, prendendolo per il colletto della camicia e baciandolo con una foga che raramente aveva avuto le altre volte. Cominciarono a danzare avvinghiati per tutta la sala da pranzo, senza staccarsi: le loro mani vagavano ovunque, sui loro corpi e tra i loro capelli e gli unici rumori presenti erano i suoni dei loro gemiti soffocati. 

Il commissario fu il primo a lasciare andare la presa, per riprendere fiato. Aveva le labbra gonfie e di un rosso accesissimo, le guance che gli andavano a fuoco e gli occhi stralunati, per non parlare del chiarissimo rigonfiamento dei pantaloni; Mimì non era certo in condizioni migliori. 

Salvo sospirò, provò a tornare lucido: “Mimì, dobbiamo lavorare, ti prego”. Il suo tono non era per niente convincente. 

Per tutta risposta il suo vice gli strinse il volto tra le mani e gli morse il lobo dell’orecchio su cui indossava l’orecchino; le gambe di Salvo cedettero e lui ansimò piano, come a chiederne ancora. Mimì non se lo fece ripetere due volte. 

Finirono sul letto e, tra gemiti e lamenti soffocati ed urlati, si amarono a lungo. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Quando finalmente si staccarono Salvo, ancora con il respiro tremante, rise: “Bello sto travagghiu che abbiamo concluso stasera, Mimì” 

“Dovremmo condurle tutte in questo modo le indagini, sarebbe un metodo innovativo ed interessante.” 

“Quanto sei minchione” 

“Il minchione sei tu che non mi hai mai detto di avere quest’orecchino. Prima quando te l’ho visto addosso quasi quasi mi partiva una coronaria!” 

“Fidati, Mimì, l’ho notato! Mi sei saltato addosso con una foga che tra un po’ mi spaccavi la schiena!” 

“Ma zittiti che ti è piaciuto, e pure assai” gli intimò il vice. 

Salvo arrossì nuovamente e non disse nulla; semplicemente appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Mimì e chiuse gli occhi, beandosi del calore di quel corpo che tanto amava. 

Sentì la voce del ragazzo, che gli parlava in un sussurro: “E comunque, Salvo, lo so che il commissario sei tu ma adesso un ordine te lo do io e sarò estremamente intransigente: quando ci sono io, questo orecchino non te lo devi togliere mai più.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Saaaalve a tutti! allora questa piccola fic nasce da una discussione su salvo con l'orecchino affrontata dal gruppo "il giovane monta il bono" che ringrazio lmao che dire io c'ho provato, forse è un po' così in alcuni punti ma non saprei, non mi soddisfa al 100%. al solito se volete siete liberissimi di commentare e farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, mi fa un sacco piacere! alla prossima :)


End file.
